Le temps d'une vie
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Saito et Okita sont désignés pour partir en mission ensemble. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu car quand les sentiments s'y mêlent alors rien ne va plus... Présence de lemon


** Okita X Saito  
**

 **Le temps d'une vie  
**

 _ **par Kizuya**_

 _Mon_ _blabla_ : Voici une petite fiction sur mon couple préféré de Hakuouki ! En regardant, j'ai tout de suite vu ces deux hommes ensemble, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... XD :3 Peut-être parce que... Non en faite je vois vraiment pas XD Bon bon, trêve de bavardage ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais surtout ne m'en voulez pas si je n'ai pas totalement respecté le caractère de Saito (il est super compliqué je trouve :3 ) mais je m'en suis bien sortie avec ces deux-là d'après ma petite correctrice ! ^^

 _Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement ! snif snif ! Mais Okita est comme même à moi 3 :P Pas touche à mon baby chou hihi ! (Pardon, pardon, je m'emballe ne faites pas attention XD mais ce petit loulou fait parti de mes favoris 3 )  
_

 **ATTENTION LEMON ! Bonne lecture tout de même !**

Parcourant son regard de droite à gauche, Hajime Saito surveillait attentivement les rues en silence. Son katana pendu sur son côté droit, ses cheveux violets foncés attachés comme d'habitude par un simple élastique blanc, il marchait calmement dans la rue pleine de monde suivit par ses sous-fifres. Le capitaine de la 3ème division du Shinsengumi allait emprunter une autre ruelle quand une voix retentit dans son dos, couvrant le vacarme qui régnait dans la ruelle.

 __ Tiens mais qui voilà !_

Saito se retourna pendant que Shinpachi avançait vers lui avec de grands signes de main.

 __ Bonjour Shinpachi_ , dit solennellement le capitaine, une fois l'autre à côté de lui.

 __ Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! J'allais justement boire un peu avec les autres et du coup tu vas venir avec moi !_ s'exclama l'autre en posant une main sur son épaule.

 __ Non, je…_

 __ Pas de non ! Vous continuez votre patrouille, je vous emprunte votre capitaine_ , ordonna Shinpachi aux compagnons de Saito qui hochèrent la tête avant de continuer leur route. _Nous, on y va !_

Le châtain attrapa son ami par les épaules avant de l'emmener avec lui. Le samouraï aux cheveux indigos ne tenta pas de résister ne voulant pas engendrer de dispute.  
Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent devant une habitation dans laquelle les deux hommes entrèrent. Une belle dame vêtue d'un kimono fleuri les accueillir avec un sourire. Beau parleur comme il est, Shinpachi échangea quelques mots avec la femme avant que celle-ci ne les emmène dans une pièce à part où se trouvait déjà Sanosuke, Heisuke ainsi que Okita. Évidemment Hijikata était absent comme à son habitude, soit parce qu'il était trop occupé, soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie préférant passer du temps avec sa chère Chizuru. Deux des trois hommes présents autour d'une table ronde se retournèrent lorsque Saito et Shinpachi entrèrent. Le plus grand des deux s'avança puis alla s'installer au côté du guerrier à la lance qui lui donna une coupelle de Saké que le costaud attrapa et vida en une gorgée. Saito observa les places restantes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une entre Sanosuke et Heisuke, juste en face d'Okita qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Le capitaine aux cheveux indigo s'installa en silence tandis que son voisin de gauche piquait un somme pendant que celui de droite papotait avec Shinpachi tout en buvant du saké.

 __ Je ne pensais pas te voir ici._

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Okita qui le fixait avec son sourire habituel, son regard illuminé d'une lueur intéressée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, Saito sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que vague frisson de désir le secoua. Depuis quelques temps, il ressentait de l'attirance pour le capitaine de la Première division et le fait qu'il soit en face de lui n'arrangeait rien.

 __ Shinpachi m'a proposé de venir._

 __ Proposer ? Haha, le connaissant il t'a forcé !_ s'exclama t-il en rigolant.

En disant ces mots, il jeta un regard appuyé aux deux guerriers qui parlaient à côté. Le visé coupa sa discussion avant de se tourner vers les deux autres, les joues rouges, les yeux dans le vides, on voyait bien qu'il avait trop bu.

 __ Mais non ! Je l'ai pas forcé, hein Hajime-kun ?_ dit-il avec un hoquet.

Il se pencha par dessus la table pour donner un coup dans l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux d'indigo mais celui-ci s'écarta au moment même où son poing allait entrer en contact avec son épaule. Le châtain prit dans son élan, se laissa emporté avant de basculer et de s'étaler de tout son long sur la table dans un boucan incroyable. Heisuke se réveilla d'un bond en criant pendant que Sanosuke tentait d'aider son ami à se relever. Devant cette scène des plus comique, Okita ne put se retenir de rire tandis que Saito laissa s'échapper un léger sourire. Le guerrier à la lance réussit enfin à relever son ami et ensemble il s'en allèrent, préférant partir avant de faire plus de dégâts. Étant donné son état fatigué, Heisuke décida de les suivre et les trois rentrèrent au Shinsengumi en espérant que Hijikata ne remarqueraient qu'ils étaient saouls sinon il leur passerait un savon. Okita et Saito quant à eux, restèrent seuls dans la pièce afin de tout ranger parce que à cause de la "Tornade-Shinpachi" comme l'a surnommé en rigolant ce cher Souji, tout était sans dessus dessous. Après avoir tu remis en ordre, ou du moins tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils sortirent du bâtiment et remarquèrent que la nuit s'était déjà abattue, recouvrant la ville de son manteau noir. Saito s'arrêta à l'entrée avant de jeter un regard vers cette étendue noire. Il leva la tête, faisant tomber les mèches indigos qui cachaient de temps à autre ses yeux d'un bleu violet sublime. Okita l'observa en silence, détaillant chaque partie de ce visage qu'il trouvait beau. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Saito avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues mais détourna la tête pour le cacher puis s'avança en disant:

 __ Dépêchons-nous de rentrer où le vice-capitaine va se mettre dans tout ces états !_

Saito fit un léger sourire car il avait bien vu la réaction du capitaine de la première division mais préféra ne pas commenter. Tout les deux s'avancèrent pour rentrer au Shinsengumi.  
Les deux samouraïs se rendirent tout d'abord dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Saito se tourna vers son compagnon puis ils se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Okita n'avança son visage vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent provoquant un sentiment d'extase chez l'un et de la surprise chez l'autre. Sans avoir approfondi le baiser avec la langue, le châtain s'écarta avant de souhaiter "Bonne nuit" et de s'en aller comme si de rien été laissant Saito, abasourdi. Comme un robot qui aurait été programmé, il rentra dans sa chambre et enleva sa précieuse écharpe blanche immaculée puis ses habits. Il se coucha sur son futon pendant que dans sa tête se rejouer le baiser, il était toujours surpris mais de la frustration et de l'excitation s'étaient ajoutées. Il ressentait également de la joie à l'idée de se dire que c'était Okita qui l'avait embrassé, il espérait que celui-ci ne soit pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool puisque si il l'a fait de son plein gré cela signifie qu'il a des sentiments pour lui. Il s'endormit paisiblement après avoir retourné la question dans tout les sens pendant que Okita rentra dans sa chambre. Le châtain laissa ouvert pour voir le ciel étoilé avant de s'asseoir devant pour le contempler, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, non, il l'avait tant désiré alors c'était hors de question de le regretter mais Saito pensait-il la même chose ? Était-il en colère ? Troublé ? Satisfait ? Dégouté ? Lui en voulait-il ? Okita serra les dents avant de prendre la tête entre ses mains, exaspéré par ses pensées et le manque de réponse. Il n'avait qu'un envie, aller voir son amant pour lui demander mais c'était impossible. D'un par ce qu'il était et puis parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait après cela et de deux, si on le surprenait à être dehors la nuit, on allait lui poser des questions désagréables. Soudain, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente alors il mît sa main devant sa bouche. Lorsque la toux cessa, il enleva sa main et vit avec horreur qu'elle était couverte de sang. Sa maladie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur alors son temps était compté, il ne devait plus avoir de regret ! Sur ces pensées pleines de volonté, il s'endormit après avoir fermé la porte.  
Le lendemain, Saito entra dans la salle où tout les autres étaient réunis. Il s'assît à sa place habituelle pendant que ses compagnons le saluèrent. Il répondit par un bref signe de tête avant de remarquer qu'il manquait quatre personnes qui étaient Hijikata, Sannan, Chizuru et étrangement Okita. Les deux premiers avaient beaucoup de travail donc leur absence était compréhensible, Chizuru était sûrement entrain de préparer le déjeuner des personnes qui n'avait pas encore eu le leur mais l'absence du châtain était surprenante. Il manquait le petit déjeuner que lorsque les circonstances l'en empêchait comme lors d'une mission ou quand la maladie le clouait au lit. Saito ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais décida de demander à Chizuru qui, en saurait sûrement plus que lui sur le sujet. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, il ne laissa rien paraître pendant que Heisuke et Shinpachi se disputaient la nourriture sous l'œil amusé de Sanosuke. Soudain, une fille apparut à l'entrée de la pièce portant dans ses mains un plateau chargé de nourriture qui paraissaient délicieuse. Elle déposa le plateau près des garçons avant de tendre un bol de riz a Saito.

 __ Bonjour Saito-san_ , dit-elle avec un sourire.

 __ Bonjour Chizuru-chan. Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve Souji ?_

 __ Il me semble qu'il dort encore. Je dois d'ailleurs aller le réveiller. Hijikata-san, veut lui parler._

 __ Très bien, merci._

Chizuru hocha la tête puis se leva et sortit en silence pendant que Saito commença son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Okita apparut en baillant. Il s'étira puis rentra dans la pièce bruyante à cause de Heisuke et Shinpachi qui ne cessait de se battre pour la nourriture accompagné par les éclats de rire du guerrier à la lance. Le châtain alla prendre place dans un coin en disant un vague "Bonjour" sous le regard de Saito qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans son champs de vision. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant de plus près le visage de son amant, en effet celui-ci était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux émeraude étaient soulignés par de grands cernes foncés. Il allait le voir mais à cet instant, la jeune fille entra pour servir le petit déjeuner au nouvel arrivant.

Lorsque Saito eut fini son repas, tout les autres étaient déjà partis, la pièce avaient retrouvé son calme habituel. À l'intérieur, seul restait encore les deux capitaines dont un était encore entrain de manger tranquillement en regardant le ciel. Ce fut à ce moment que le vice-capitaine entra dans la pièce de son pas noble.

 __ Souji, Hajime_ , dit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

 __ Tiens Hijikata ! C'est rare de vous voir ici_ , répliqua Okita avec son habituel sourire amusé.

 __ J'ai une mission à vous confier._

 __ Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie_ , murmura le châtain dans sa barbe.

Il eut la chance que le brun ne l'ai pas entendu contrairement à Saito qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hijikata haussa un sourcil face à ce sourire inhabituel car il était vrai que le capitaine de la troisième division n'était pas réputé pour son attitude souriante. Il préféra ne pas commenter et annonça leur mission aux deux capitaine.

 __ Okita Souji, Saito Hajime. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est d'aller aider le Temple Hiramo à repousser l'offensive ennemie._

Okita, ravi de cette annonce, se leva avec un sourire en déclarant:

 __ Parfait ! J'avais justement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! On part quand ?_

 __ Dès que vous êtes prêt._

 __ Alors je vais tout de suite me préparer pour partir !_

Il s'avança mais au moment où il allait passer la porte, Hijikata l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

 __ N'oublie pas ta maladie_ , chuchota-t-il.

Le visage si joyeux du châtain perdit toutes ses couleurs ainsi que son sourire. Il serra les dents puis repoussa la main du vice-capitaine tout en murmurant qu'il le savait très bien avant de partir. Hijikata lui adressa un regard triste pendant que Saito se leva et s'approcha de lui.

 __ J'accepte aussi la mission, je garderai un œil sur lui pour ne pas qu'il se surmène._

Le brun posa ses yeux violets sur lui avant d'acquiescer puis de lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de retourner dans ses quartiers pendant que Saito faisait de même, ses pensées déviants vers son châtain préféré.  
Le soleil se couchait, colorant le ciel d'une douce teinte rosé et orangé, lorsque Okita et son compagnon prirent la route en direction du temple. À pied, le voyage durait au moins 6 bonnes heures alors si ils voulaient arriver avant le lever du jour comme leur avait conseillé Hijikata, ils devaient partir avant le coucher du soleil. Cela faisait désormais une heure qu'ils étaient partis lorsque Saito brisa enfin le silence dans lequel était plongé les deux hommes depuis qu'il étaient partis.

 __ Es-tu sûr de pouvoir de tenir tout le voyage, Souji ?_

Il avait dit cela d'un ton indifférent comme à son habitude mais pourtant il s'inquiétait. Okita s'arrêta en entendant cela avant de fixer son camarade. Saito fit surpris en voyant le regard énervé et déçu ce qui lui fit mal au cœur.

 __ Tu ne m'en croit pas capable ?_ demanda l'interpellé d'un ton dur.

Saito comprit qu'il avait mal pris sa question et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu mettre une touche d'émotion dans sa voix de sorte à ce que l'autre comprenne ses sentiments. Il allait ouvrit la bouche mais Okita le coupa brusquement.

 __ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la tuberculose que je ne peux accomplir une simple mission._

 __ Je m'inquiètes juste pour toi_ , confia Saito.

 __ Justement je n'ai pas besoin de ton inquiétude, Hajime-kun._

Sur ces mots, le capitaine de la première division détourna les yeux avant de reprendre sa route. Saito resta un moment surpris puis il repris ses esprits et tenta de rattraper son amant.

 __ Pourquoi refuses-tu autant que les autres s'inquiète pour toi ?_

Okita s'arrêta brusquement avant de lui jeter un regard enflammé.

 __ Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous me considérez comme un faible._

Soudain, Saito se souvint de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques mois, du temps où Serizawa-san vivait toujours. Il se rappela que son amant avait été jusqu'à tué un homme de son plein gré afin de prouver, selon lui, ses capacités. Évidemment, Hijikata s'était mis dans tous ses états comme à chaque fois que l'un des membres du Shinsengumi blessait quelqu'un sans raison valable. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas trop réprimandé le jeune homme, préférant demander des comptes au général.

 __ Je sais bien que tu détestes te sentir faible…_

 __ Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi !_ le coupa Souji en reprenant sa route.

 __ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet car..._ Saito prit une grand inspiration avant de continuer: _Je t'aime._

Le capitaine de la première division se stoppa net, abasourdi par ces mots francs. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés tant qu'il était surpris par les paroles étonnantes de Saito. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait le jeune samouraï confier des sentiments d'une si grande ampleur à quelqu'un.

 __ Alors... tu... tu..._ bafouilla t-il en se retournant vers son amant.

Hajime était tout rouge pendant que son regard fixait un point à gauche de l'autre.

 __ Tu... tu..._

Soudain, une toux attira son attention et il ramena son regard sur son amant qui était pris d'une quinte de toux. Il voulu s'approcher mais l'autre plaça sa main entre eux pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger. Il cracha un jet de sang par terre avant d'essuyer sa bouche souillée avec sa main déjà tachée. Saito fixa la scène avec un regard horrifié, il se sentait triste de voir à quel point la maladie avait pris de l'ampleur. Okita serra les dents, écœuré d'avoir dû infligé un tel spectacle à l'homme qui venait de lui confier ses sentiments. Il était dégoûté de lui-même et se trouver pitoyable de se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse, lui qui avait tant voulu cacher sa maladie. La tuberculose... Il savait qu'il en mourait un jour mais il tentait par tout les moyens de la refréner sans pour autant cesser de se battre aux côtés de ses camarades. Il ramena les yeux sur son partenaire tout en disant avec un sourire amer.

 __ C'est impossible, Hajime-kun, regardes-moi ! Ne suis-je pas immonde comme ça ? Mais peux importe, je ne suis là que pour manier le katana au service au service de Koudou-san et Hijikata. Le reste n'a pas d'importance._

 __ Alors ta santé n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux ?_

Okita secoua négativement la tête.

 __ Et lorsque tu m'as embrassé, cela ne compte pas non plus ?_

Des tremblements secouèrent son corps pendant que son poing se crispa de frustration. Il décida de réfréner ses sentiments car il fallait mieux que Saito vive sa vie sans penser à lui comme ça lorsqu'il quitterait ce monde, il ne manquerait pas à grand monde et leur tristesse passerait vite. Alors que si ils se mettaient en couple... Non, il préféra ne même pas y penser. Il scella ses sentiments au fond de son cœur avant de déclarer d'un ton neutre malgré que son regard soit teinté d'une tristesse inégalable.

 __ Exactement Hajime-kun, j'avais trop abusé de Saké quand je t'ai embrassé alors cela ne compte pas._

Saito décela la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux avant qu'il ne se détourna pour reprendre la route. L'homme aux cheveux indigo comprit qu'il cachait quelque chose mais choisit de ne pas insisté préférant suivre son compagnon. Il était déçu de ce rejet même en sachant que Souji devait avoir une bonne raison d'avoir fait cela. Pour ne pas le troubler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Saito afficha son masque inexpressif tandis qu'il accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.  
Il arrivèrent à destination avant le lever du jour. Ils se présentèrent puis un des hommes les conduisit dans leur quartiers qui se révéla être une seule chambre. Les deux samouraïs se retournèrent vers le moine qui afficha une mine désolée.

 _\- Je suis désolé mais il ne nous reste qu'une chambre de libre. Les autres sont utilisées pour les blessés._

Après ces mots, il inclina la tête avant de quitter le chambre en ne laissant derrière lui seulement un plateau. Les deux membres du Shinsengumi se regardèrent un instant, gênés par cette situation à cause de la discussion qui avait eu lieu plutôt dans la nuit. Le châtain préféra détourner les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette fameuse discussion où il avait rejeté celui qu'il aimait. Il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui alors pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?  
 _"Tu sais très bien pourquoi..."_  
Il serra les dents, pris entre la raison et le cœur. L'un lui faisait regretté ses propos et l'autre lui disant qu'il bien fait comme cela son amour ne souffrirait pas à sa mort. Mais était-ce vraiment pour Saito qu'il faisait ou bien pour lui-même afin de ne pas avoir de tristesse ? Il n'en savait rien. Soudain les paroles de Kondo-san lui revinrent en mémoire.  
 _" Même si il te reste peu de temps à vivre, tu dois savourer les secondes qui défilent."_  
Savourer les secondes... Oui mais comment ? Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son compagnon qui s'était assis près du plateau. Il s'était préparé un thé avec ce qu'avait apporter le moine et était entrain de souffler sur la fumée pour la dissiper. Il porta ensuite le récipient à ses lèvres, les paupières closes, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard bouillant du châtain qui observait la scène, intéressé. Ses yeux d'émeraude détaillait ses gracieux mouvement, délicats comme des pétales de cerisier avant d'être attirés par ces douces lèvres pâles. Le désir monta en lui, envahissant tout son être pendant qu'une envie folle de les embarrasser le prît. Ces brusques sentiments le bouleversèrent, balayant ses interrogations. Ça y était ! Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire et il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mais encore une chose le bloquait, sa fierté car oui, revenir sur sa parole la blesserait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela une douce voix retentit à ses oreilles.

 __ Tu veux du thé, Souji ?_

L'interpellé sorti de sa torpeur avant de s'asseoir près de son compagnon et de prendre la tasse que celui-ci lui tendait. Ce qu'il aimait quand Hajime prononçait son prénom... Il voulait l'entendre encore plus !

 __ Merci._

Ses joues commencèrent à rougir ce que son compagnon remarqua.

 __ Dis-moi, puis-je te poser une question ?_ demanda le capitaine de la troisième division.  
 __ Je t'écoute._

 __ Que ressens-tu pour moi ?_

Surpris, Okita écarquilla les yeux en fixant Saito qui faisait de même mais avec un regard fiévreux, comme si il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans réponse. Son visage pourtant était un masque impassible. Pris au dépourvu et ne pouvant rien dire, le châtain resta muet tandis que l'autre se rapprocha de lui.

 __ Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?_

 _" Oh que si mais je ne peux te le dire. Ces quelques mots me briseraient. Si seulement je n'avais pas rejeté !"_  
Saito arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Okita qu'il trouva mignon avec cette expression surprise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le feu lui brûlait les joues tandis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Le désir avait pris le dessus mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Pendant ce temps, le désir était également présent dans l'esprit du châtain.  
 _"C'est le moment ou jamais ! C'est Hajime-kun ou cette maudite fierté !"_  
Il décida sur un coup de tête tandis que ses mains se posèrent derrière la tête de son compagnon. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les doux cheveux violets de son amant pendant que leurs lèvres s'enlacèrent dans un baiser impatient et fougueux. Son esprit se vida laissant place à de la joie pendant qu'il profitait pleinement de ce moment excitant. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais gardèrent une proximité en restant front contre front. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent pendant qu'une vague de chaleur les enveloppèrent dans une sphère réconfortante. Tout deux ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose mais aucun n'osait en parler. Okita leva sa main pour la poser sur celle de son amant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir le châtain lui avait déjà retiré sa tenue mais en ne laissant que le bas couvert.

 __ Souji je..._ bafouilla Saito, les jours rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas finir, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après ce baiser passionné, Okita regarda son amant avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Hajime eut un léger recul de surprise en voyant ce sourire semblable à celui d'un prédateur devant sa proie. Ses joues recommencèrent à brûler de plus belle, embarrassé par ces yeux emplis de désir que lui imposait son nouvel amant.

 __ Faisons-le..._ susurra celui-ci.

Le corps pâle du jeune homme aux cheveux indigos frissonna tandis que l'autre le poussa pour l'allonger sur le futon qui se trouvait derrière lui. Okita se redressa pour détailler son torse découvert puis son visage devenu rouge pivoine ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une couleur rare et sublime. Il avait envie de le voir au moment où il ressentirait le plus de plaisir. Il voulait le voir gémir, prononçant son nom de manière adorable. Ses pensées hésitantes avaient complètement quitter son esprit remplaçait par l'excitation. Il profitait pleinement du moment présent sans penser aux conséquences car il s'en fichait désormais.

 __ Tu es prêt ?_ demanda t-il d'une voix grave et tremblante mais qui fit frissonner Saito.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux émeraude de son partenaire. Il hocha doucement la tête pour lui donner le feu vert ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire. Avec grâce, il retira le peu de vêtement qui couvrait la peau pâle du capitaine de la troisième division qui mordit la lèvre durant ce moment. Il sursauta en sentant des doigts se posaient sur son membre déjà gorgé d'envie. Ils commencèrent leur douce torture tandis qu'une langue lui taquinait ici et là le torse. Le Uke se retenait de ne pas gémir tant que ces caresses lui faisait un bien fou. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son amant, tirant parfois dessus quand la torture s'intensifiait. De temps en temps, Souji quittait son torse pour l'embrasser, faisant naître des papillons dans le ventre de Saito. Il descendait parfois dans son corps, laissant sur son passage une petite traînée de baiser mouillés avant de lécher doucement la peau sensible qui couvrait son cou. Il remontait ensuite plus haut pour lui mordiller le lob sensible de son oreille ce qui arrachait de légers couinements à Saito. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'amuser, Okita augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient qui étaient au début très très lente afin de ne pas faire jouir son amant trop vite. Il accéléra d'un seul coup, libérant le samuraï en le faisant vibrer de plaisir. Le châtain retira sa main couverte de jus d'amour en souriant, ravi de l'effet qu'il avait sur son partenaire. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à la lécher avec un air provocateur sur le visage qui rougir le Uke, gêné. Après "nettoyer la main", Okita retira ses vêtements ce qui excita encore plus le jeune homme aux cheveux indigos. Il remua légèrement pendant que l'autre s'approcha de son intimité. Sans crier gare, il enfonça son dedans avant de le remuer à l'intérieur, caressant les parois serrées de Saito qui se cambrait en fonction des mouvements de l'autre. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement quand un second doigts se glissa en lui tandis que ses paupières se fermaient. Okita sourit, ravi que son petit manège fit tant d'effets, tout en retirant ses doigts. Il passa sa main sur le pâle torse musclé qui s'offrait devant ses yeux avant d'attraper son bassin. Il enfonça son membre dans l'antre secrète d'un geste brusque et avide, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet. Saito, malgré la douleur de l'acte, ressentit l'envie de son amant tout en frissonnant, heureux de lui faire tant d'effets.

 __ Tu en avais si envie ?_ demanda t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

 __ Il faut croire que oui..._

Sa voix était étouffée par l'excitation qui faisait trembler son corps. N'en pouvant plus, il fit bouger son bassin de sorte à ce que son membre fasse des va-et-vient. Aucuns d'entre eux ne croyait à ce qu'il se passait. Enfin les deux amants étaient liés depuis le temps qu'ils se désiraient en se repoussant ! Ils profitaient pleinement de l'action tout en s'embrassant avec sensualité. Leurs langues dansaient pendant que leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, les mains jointes de chaque côtés de la tête du Uke. Sentant le moment final arrivé, le châtain se redressa pendant que l'orgasme faucha son amant. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé pendant que l'autre l'observe en continuant ses mouvements. Il le dévorait des yeux, le trouvant sublime. Ses cheveux uniques étaient étalés autour de sa tête, sa bouche pâle était légèrement entrouverte tandis que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait légèrement. Alors qu'il imprimait cette délicieuse image dans son esprit, l'orgasme le faucha à son tour, libérant son jus d'amour à l'intérieur de Hajime qui frissonna. Doucement, Okita se retira avec délicatesse avant de s'allonger à côté de son amoureux. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres mais l'autre ne fit qu'esquisser un léger sourire alors il supposa qu'il dormait. Il prit entre ses doigts une mèche violette, joua avec en le fixant. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur son visage en esquissant le moindre de ses traits pendant que sa tête s'appuyait sur son autre main.

 __ Comme tu dors, je peux me permettre de te le dire. Je t'aime, Hajime-kun_ , chuchota t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir ayant auparavant pris soin de couvrir leurs corps nus.

Ils avaient repoussés l'ennemi, la bataille était enfin terminé, ils rentreraient au Shinsengumi le lendemain. Okita était heureux mais pas seulement pour ça. En effet depuis ce jour où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, il sortait avec son Hajime-kun. Le jour, ils se cachaient mais la nuit ils profitaient, préférant garder leur relation secrète ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Assis en tailleur dans sa chambre, il pensait à ça avec un sourire pendant qu'une ombre se glissa dans la chambre.

 __ Pourquoi souris-tu, Souji ?_

L'interpellé releva la tête avant de se raidir face à son amant qui était torse nu, les cheveux détachés légèrement mouillés à cause de sa toilette.

 __ Pour rien, pour rien, mentit le châtain_ , excité par la scène.

Saito ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir face à son amoureux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis l'embrassa doucement. L'autre répondit à son baiser.

 __ Mon pauvre Hajime-kun, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir !_ déclara Okita d'un air faussement désolé.

Saito esquissa un léger sourire.

 __ Je sais, Souji._

La nuit s'annonçait pleine d'action.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Un petit review ? Pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee ^^


End file.
